No Regrets
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: What would happen if instead of Marian returning from the dead, Daniel did? Regina has to make a tough decision that will effect the rest of her life. What will her future hold? Will Daniel be in it? Would Robin still be in the picture? The one thing Regina doesn't want is to live a life full of regrets... (OutlawQueen Endgame!)


_**No Regrets**_

Today was the big day. It was the day Regina was getting married. But not to her soulmate. It has been a year after Daniel returned from the dead and now, he and Regina were getting married. Thanks to Emma, this whole event could be possible and Regina was trying to convince herself that this was what she really wanted.

Regina stood in her beautiful wedding dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was absolutely stunning and she couldn't have wished for a more better fit. But something seemed off. Maybe it was her hair? No. Definitely not her hair. She had her dark locks tucked in a braided bun and little curls falling before her ears. Everything was perfect. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

Snow and Emma entered the room and stopped when they saw Regina. Absolutely fit for a queen.

"Regina, you look amazing." Snow admired as she looked at her stepmother with awe. Regina's small smiled lit her face and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." Regina replied and she knew that she wasn't lying. Regina played with her fingers nervously as she stepped away from the mirror to face her friend and stepdaughter.

"I mean for everything. Not just the compliment." Snow and Emma smiled at Regina's words, but were interrupted by a huge squeal.

"GINA!" A five year old ran into the room and hugged Regina's legs. Regina stopped awkwardly, but gave into the hug. But if Roland was here, that means that he must be here too. And Regina was certainly not ready to face her soulmate on her wedding day.

"Hi Roland!" Regina hugged Roland and he pulled away from the hug.

"Woah. You look pretty." Roland exclaimed and Regina giggled.

"Thank you!" Roland nodded eagerly. Just then, Regina's teenage son walked into the room.

"Oh, sorry Mom. Roland ran away." Henry knew that this must be awkward for his mom because Roland was Robin's son. Henry knew Regina still loved Robin, but did she really ever stop? Once Daniel came back from the dead, Regina spent all of her time with him and Henry. Three days after Daniel's return, Regina spoke to Robin about the whole situation, which ended in tears and shouts…..

 _Regina was walking to the forest. She knew she had to face him. She couldn't just ignore him now that Daniel was back. But after all the voices in her head, Regina finally came to grips that she and Robin just weren't meant to be. What they had was short and brief, but it was amazing. Now, she came to end it._

 _Immediately, Regina found Robin sitting on their log. She smiled at the memory of their talk there. It was when they were fighting the Wicked Witch. The letter Regina found hit close to home and Robin had somehow comforted her. Of course, the thief would come here to clear his mind._

 _Regina sat down next to Robin on the log, which startled him. He looked awful. His eyes were red and his body looked like he completely shut down. Regina knew she was to blame for that. She felt guilty for even being there, but this needed to be done._

" _Regina." Robin breathed deeply and Regina tried her hardest to conjure up a small smile._

" _Hi Robin." Regina didn't whisper, but her words were barely audible._

" _Can we talk?" Regina asked and Robin reluctantly nodded his head. He knew where this conversation was leading. He already braced himself for the goodbye. For the release of his best friend, his girlfriend, his one and only, his soulmate._

" _Robin, I am so sorry. This happening, Daniel coming back….." Regina voice hitched and she tried really hard not to cry this early on, but the tears she was holding in disagreed._

" _I never intended for any of it. But Robin, he is my fiance. To him, it's been a couple of days since that day… For us, it's been over twenty years. I, I know how hard this must be and I really am sorry. I want you to know that you did nothing wrong and you were the best love I could ever ask for. You gave me comfort and support when nobody else could and I will always love you for that. But I have to do the right thing. I can't just leave Daniel. I have to be…..honorable." Regina's tears were sliding down her face as Robin's were too._

 _Robin chuckled darkly and shook his head. He knew he should have never fell in love with the Evil Queen. She would find a way to break his heart somehow._

" _You know what Regina? I have spent these past days preparing myself for this. You telling me that I did nothing wrong and you enjoyed everything we were, but no matter how hard I try, I could never prepare myself for you breaking my heart. I knew right from the moment in Granny's that we were over, but it hurts. It hurts… Did you even care for me?" Robin knew the last part was strange, but he needed an answer. Badly._

 _Regina couldn't believe Robin. He really didn't think that she cared? She placed a strand of stubborn hair that fell out of place behind her ear and tried to steady her voice._

" _Of course I cared for you Robin. My feelings for you were…..are real." Robin smiled slightly, but he knew this wasn't how they were meant to end. They were supposed to be married in the future, settle down with kids of their own, enjoy their lives together, and fight villains for all hell that mattered. Robin knew that he needed to be with Regina, but fate had other, twisted plans._

" _This is so hard for me. I never thought I could hurt you, but here I am, right now, in front of you, telling you that I can't stay." Regian cried silently and took a deep breath._

" _Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think that every moment without you is killing me?! Because maybe after all, you really don't give a damn!" Robin stood with his sudden outburst and caught Regina off guard._

" _Robin, this is killing me! Do you really think that I want to give up my soulmate?! Because I do give a damn. And that's exactly why I am doing this! I can't have you hurting because of me!" Regina stood up now, trying to reach for him, but pulled back, knowing he would only make things worse._

" _Regina, you don't get it! Whether or not, I am going to hurt! Because I can't just walk around knowing that someone else is holding your hand or making you laugh or helping you through the tough times. That was my job, but now I don't know what to do anymore! I can't just forget about you overnight!" Robin knew he wasn't helping, but he wasn't ready to give up on this. He wouldn't ever._

" _I am really, really sorry, Robin. I never meant for you to get hurt." Regina said and sat back down on the log and cried heavier._

" _I know that, Love. But, I….. I just need time." Robin announced and Regina couldn't help but sigh. Regina completely understood though. So she left him in peace with only their words hanging in the air….._

"It's fine Henry. Sorry for leaving him with you." Regina apologized and hoped Roland wouldn't bring up his father.

"Come on, Roland. Let's let Mom get ready for the wedding." Henry reached for Roland's hand, but the little boy didn't take it.

"But I want to stay here and watch Gina get ready." Roland pouted. Henry rolled his eyes and tried to hide laughter bubbling in the back of his throat.

"Come on. I promise you you'll see Gina real quick." Henry smiled when he used Roland's nickname for his mother, but his mother playfully glared at him.

With more persuading, Roland and Henry left the room. Regina sighed deeply, thankful that the five year old hadn't brought up Robin.

"Are you ready Mrs. Stables?" Snow teased, but Regina suddenly felt sick to his stomach. That name, it sounded horrible. It didn't sound right. She should be Mrs. Locksley. But Regina had to clear those thoughts out of her head. She knew she had lost that chance a while ago and nothing would make her feel any better.

"Are you okay, Regina?" Emma asked, noticing her friend's behavior quickly changing.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Regina mumbled. Emma knew that Regina wasn't, but she wouldn't bring up the fact that her best friend would finally lose her soulmate today if she went through with this.

"You sure?" Emma asked hesitantly. Emma knew Regina was committed to this, but not because she actually wanted to. After a few weeks with Daniel's return, Daniel announced that he wanted their engagement to be valid. So here they were now, Regina getting married to someone who wasn't her true love.

"Yeah. Probably just nerves, right?" Regina knew she wasn't convincing anyone, maybe Snow, but today was the day she was getting married. And she didn't know if Robin stood in the crowd or not. They haven't really spoken much since she broke things off, just stealing glances at each other when they could. When they would have small talk when he would drop and pick up Roland.

"Regina, I think maybe you should talk to Robin." Emma shrugged her shoulders, but Regina's heart broke. There was absolutely no way she could talk to Robin. Not when she was about to get married to someone else.

"Emma, we haven't talked in months. I'm sure he hates me by now." Regina rolled her eyes and wondered how her life could have ended up so screwed.

"I can assure you he does not hate you, Regina." Emma looked at Regin alike she was stupid for even saying that.

"It doesn't matter. After today, Robin will be a part of my past." Regina looked at the ground and hoped she wouldn't start crying.

"Do you want him to be a part of your past?" Snow asked carefully. But Regina knew this answer well. Of course she doesn't want Robin part of her past, but can she really admit that now? With the silence growing, Emma made her move.

"Regina, all I'm saying is that you should talk to Robin before it's too late. You know, no regrets." Emma tried to smile, but it didn't work in her favor. Regina stood there, silent, and looked at the ground. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to Robin.

"Can you bring him in?" Emma nodded and made her way out to find the thief. Snow gave a sympathetic look Regina's way and headed over to the soon to be bride.

"I know this must be hard on you." Snow spoke quietly, afraid she would upset her stepmother.

"What's hard about it? I am marrying my true love today." Regina didn't even sound convincing to herself, let alone Snow.

"You know, you don't have to act like that in front of me. I know how hard it was to let Robin in, to let him get past your walls. It can't be easy to say goodbye." Snow saw Regina shudder at the last word. Goodbye. Was that what she really wanted?

"It's not goodbye. We are just…...moving on with our lives." Regina stated plainly, but was not convincing anyone.

..…

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Robin complained as he, Hook, and David were in the men's fitting room, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Robin was standing in front of the mirror, checking himself over to make sure he was presentable for the wedding. His navy blue suit brought out the blue in his eyes, but the shine that was missing for quite a few months still hasn't appeared in his eyes.

"I give you credit Mate. I'm really sorry." Hook was sitting in a waiting chair next to David. Hook and Charming knew this whole situation was damned from the beginning, but they never could imagine how bad it would turn out. They have been there for Robin every step of the way. But they never knew that Regina would actually go through with the wedding.

"You know, if Regina doesn't call it of herself, why don't you just object?" David thought about it and it would definitely be the most romantic thing for Robin and Regina. But Robin just shook his head and chuckled darkly.

"Why? If Regina still cared about me then she wouldn't go through with this. She deserves to be happy and I'm not going to stand in the way of that." Robin gritted his teeth. Millions and millions of times he imagined Regina throwing away her engagement and running back in his arms. But that couldn't even be a dream now because the love of his life was about to marry someone else. And it would absolutely kill him.

He could just imagine it now. Hearing how happy they are together and just waiting for the announcement of a new addition to their little family. Just to rub more salt into the wound, he knew that today was the day he was going to lose Regina. The love of her life, his best friend, his only light, his weakness, his soulmate. But he should stop thinking like that, because Regina didn't feel the same way.

"Robin, if you let this happen, this damn big mistake, you will be standing in the way of her happiness. Her happiness is you and she just needs some motivation to realize how stupid this whole thing is." David was trying really hard to help his friend, but most likely Robin would end up at the bar across the street, drowning his sorrows in alcohol.

"I would love to agree with you, but I can't. Regina doesn't love me anymore and she moved on. I just have to accept that. And yes, it will be hard. To watch Regina kiss that man, have her first dance with him, to watch them all lovey dovey all night. So right after the reception, I am leaving the couple to live happily ever after. Is that what you want to hear?" Robin walked over to his seat across from David and Hook, but he couldn't sit down, not right now.

"Of course not. But you need to stop this wedding. I've seen the way you two look at each other, even if you are just stealing glances. You two are in love and if you don't do something, you are going to lose her!" Hook exclaimed.

"You two just don't get it! I've already lost her! Regina's gone and I've lost her!" Robin's voice roared and his frustration couldn't be held in any longer. Just then, there was a knock on the door. David allowed them to come in, and he saw his daughter looking sheepishly around the room.

"Uh, Robin? Regina wants to see you." Emma gave him a sympathetic look and Robin's breath caught in his throat.

Robin walked out of the room in a huff, with Emma still standing by the door.

"Did you hear us?" David asked his daughter.

"Only the last part. So he's really not going to stop the wedding?" Emma asked hopefully, but Hook and David shook their heads.

"It seems not, Love." Hook replied sadly. The three of them just stood there, hoping everything would turn out right between the two soulmates.

….…

Emma and Robin walked back to Regina's room before pausing by the entrance.

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do you love her?" Emma asked again. She didn't want to see Robin moping around every day because Regina broke his heart.

"Of course I love her. I never stopped." Robin stated defensively. He would go through hell and back for Regina, but he knew she wouldn't do the same.

"Then you can't let her go through with this. You have to stop the wedding Robin. Mom and I have been trying to give her hints, but she's been so far away lately." Emma looked at Robin with longing eyes.

"I can't stop this wedding, Emma. If Regina didn't want to go through with this, she would have stopped it a while ago. I'm not getting in the way of her happiness. Not after everything she's been through." Emma looked annoyed at Robin's response.

"So that's it? You are going to just give up on her?"

"I think that you are forgetting that she already gave up on us. She doesn't love me and I just want to get this over with." Robin knocked on the door and Snow opened it before Emma could protest.

"Robin! Hi! Um, just a sec." Snow closed the door and she heard Snow and Regina's muffled voices. Snow appeared by the door again and opened it wider so he could come in. Snow left the room so now it was just the two of them. But they didn't know that Snow and Emma were eavesdropping by the door.

"Milady?" Robin asked and Regina turned around, immediately a smile lighting her face.

"Robin." Regina breathed and ran up to hug him. Regina wrapped her arms around him so tightly, afraid he would disappear if she let go. Robin held on as tight, happy to finally be this close to her after very rocky months. Regina breathed in Robin's scent and she closed her eyes before speaking.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really really sorry." Regina spoke into their hug. Neither of them wanted to leave each other's embrace, so they didn't pull away, just stood there, enjoying the company.

"Hey," Robin soothed, patting her hair, hoping he wasn't messing it up, "You don't have to apologize. We both knew this day was coming, right?" Robin's whisper made Regina melt and butterflies claimed her stomach. She hadn't felt like this since the last time they were together, and now she just realized how much she has missed him the last eight months.

"I always thought it would be with you." Regina choked out as tears escaped her eyes. She was crying now and Robin could feel his suit growing damp. He didn't mind at all.

"Me too." Robin whispered and held her more tightly, if that was even possible. The pair stood there for more moments, but finally separated.

"Am I making a mistake?" Regina asked as she looked in Robin's blue eyes that were shining away. By now, both of them were crying.

"I just want you to be happy, Regina." Robin replied softly.

"You didn't answer my question, Robin." Regina said carefully. Robin looked at the floor, his hands, then Regina again.

"I think that's a question to ask yourself." The thief looked at Regina, who looked like the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Then what if I have my answer?" Regina asked through tears. Her and Robin were a footstep away from each other, and Robin could feel her heavy breath.

"I'm afraid I don't want to know the answer." Robin said truthfully. He didn't want his heart to break anymore than it already had. He wouldn't be able to brace himself for her telling him that she wasn't making a mistake and what they had was just a fling.

"Robin, will you promise me something?" Regina was desperate, but she wasn't sure if the answer would be the one she wanted.

"Anything, Milady." Regina smiled sadly at her nickname and took a deep breath.

"Promise me this isn't goodbye. Promise me that no matter what, we will always be friends. Promise me that you will always be there." Robin did a double take. This wasn't a goodbye? Regina actually wanted him to be there for her? Why was this breaking his heart even more?

"Regina Mills, I promise to you that this is not goodbye. You are going to be happily married with a lovely family and I will always be there for you. But now, I must give that job to your soon to be husband. But I swear on my whole life that this is not goodbye." Regina pulled her ex boyfriend into a breathtaking hug. She did not deserve him.

"And if it doesn't work out?" Regina asked, still wrapped up in the hug.

"You can run to me. I will hold you and never leave you. But it will work out. You will be happy with Daniel and you won't need me there."

"I will always need you, Robin. That's why this can't be goodbye." Regina added and Robin smiled when she said this.

"It isn't. But Regina, can you promise me something?" Regina nodded her head on his shoulder and he began.

"Promise me that you will live your life with no regrets. The moment I leave this room, no regrets." Regina smiled and she nodded her head.

"I promise." She whispered. Robin pulled away and looked at her. The last time he would probably see her for a while.

Robin began walking towards the door to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

"Robin. No regrets, right?" Robin turned around and smiled. He nodded, afraid if he were to speak, tears would fall.

Regina ran across the room to Robin and pulled him into a long awaited kiss. This took Robin by surprise, but it was the best surprise of his life. Robin kissed her back and they stayed this way for a few moments longer.

When they pulled apart, Robin whispered into Regina's ear.

"What was that?"

"I needed our last kiss to be special. No regrets." Regina whispered back and kissed him again.

Robin broke away from the kiss and left the room before saying,"I wish you the best of luck, Regina. I hope your marriage works out. I really do." And with that, left Regina's room.

When Robin reached the hallway, he leaned against it beside the door to Regina's room. He looked down and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he noticed Emma and Snow standing there.

"What the hell, guys?" Robin complained. Did they really just have to hear that?

"She kissed you." Emma said in disbelief, "She kissed you."

"Robin, this is proof! She wants you to stop the wedding!" Emma was ecstatic.

"Stop." Robin announced, his voice gruff and deep.

"If you heard anything in there, then you should know that there is no way I am crashing this thing." Robin turned away and headed down the hallway back to his room where Killian and David were waiting.

Snow and Emma hurried into Regina's room without knocking.

"Did you forget how to knock?" Regina asked irritated.

"Regina, you have to tell Robin." Snow blurted, ignoring Regina's forming question.

"Tell him what?" Regina asked. What more could she possibly say?

"You still love him, Regina. We heard what was said and you promised him. No regrets. So go tell Robin that you still love him." Emma continued from her mother.

"Did you forget that I am getting married, in like, ten minutes?!" Regina snapped and rolled her eyes.

"Listen, Robin isn't going to stop this wedding, but you can." Emma commented and Regina's heart broke. Why wouldn't he stop the wedding? Was she counting on him to?

"I can't Emma. Because as much as I love Robin, I still love Daniel. I'm getting married today, end of discussion." Regina was fighting back tears again.

"Fine. But at least let me tell you this," Emma began, "Loving someone and being in love with someone are two totally different things." Silence filled the air and Regina thought about it. She knew her answer to both, who she loves and who she is in love with, but she will most certainly not admit this to anyone. Not even her soulmate.

Henry walked in the room a moment later noticing the tension in the air.

"Mom, we're ready." Regina nodded and looked Emma in the eyes. Her words were powerful, very, but they were spoken a second too late.

…

The bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle, as did the flower girl. The whole scene was enchanting, but something was wrong. Ah, that's it. The groom.

Robin sat in the back of the room with David, Snow, Emma, Killian, and Roland. Robin was next to Killian, and he was also on the end. Just in case he had to leave early so he wouldn't be sick. He still wasn't sure how he would handle seeing his ex girlfriend kiss another, considering she just marked his own lips.

In the back, Henry and Regina were preparing to walk down the aisle.

"Are you ready, Mom?" Henry asked Regina, hooking his arm through hers.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Regina sighed. But before she could walk, Henry stopped her.

"Do you want me to stop the wedding?" Henry asked and Regina's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"When the guy asks for any objections, do you want me to stop the wedding?" Then, when he didn't receive a response, he added, "I know you kissed Robin earlier." Henry smiled as Regina squirmed.

"How?" Regina asked quietly.

"Robin's eyes were bright again and you walked out of the room with a stupid smile on your face. It also didn't help that Snow told me." Henry laughed and Regina sighed. Of course Snow White had spilled another secret.

"Henry, I know it looks bad, but it was just…" Regina couldn't find the words.

"It was your goodbye." Henry finished and Regina swallowed hard.

"He promised me it wasn't." Regian whispered.

"He promised me he was going to marry you too." Henry added. This stopped Regina entirely.

"What did you just say?" Regina was speechless.

"Robin promised me that he was going to marry you someday. After I told him I would kill him if he hurt you." Henry stated this as though it was the simplest thing on earth. Although it wasn't.

"He really said that?" Regina whispered and Henry nodded.

"So, are you ready for me to walk you down the aisle?" Henry wondered if there would be any need for that now, but sadly, Regina nodded. Everyone rose when the bride walked in with her son by her side. Regina purposefully avoided looking at Robin, for she didn't know if she had it in her not to kiss him.

Instead, Regina saw Daniel standing in the front of the room, a huge smile lighting his face. Regina smiled back and didn't notice Robin's frown. He finally lost her. Regina and Henry slowly walked to the front of the altar and once they reached Daniel, Henry let go of his mother and kissed her on the cheek.

Henry walked back to sit with the rest of his family and sat next to Emma. Regina gazed into Daniel's brown eyes, so much different than the crystal blue ones she loved to get lost in. Daniel smiled at Regina, and she smiled back. This was going to be good. She was marrying her first love, but was was he her true love?

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with Regina Mills and Daniel Stables an important moment in their lives. Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. May they present the vows prepared." The priest nodded in their way for them to start on their vows. Daniel would go first.

"Regina, from the first moment I met you, I knew you were the one I want spend the rest of my life with. I know after everything, the path you went down for my sake, the years away that caused you heartbreak, but I promise to love you every day of my life." Daniel spoke with tears in his eyes and Regina smiled. She wished the words meant more to her, but honestly, she would just be lying to herself.

"Daniel, when I was in one of my darkest times, you helped me get through. You held my hand and told me everything would be alright, and it was. Until one day, you disappeared from my life and I didn't know what I was going to do. But now that you're back, I know that I will always love you." Regina thought about the last part of her words. She said she would always love Daniel, but was she in love with him?

In the back, Robin was trying not to be sick. Did his ex girlfriend really just say all those things? After that loving kiss they shared, how could she still love Daniel? It was at this very moment, he received sorrowful looks from Emma, Hook, and Henry. Robin knew he had to do something, but what?

Everyone's attention was now turned to the front of the room, where the priest began to speak again. "If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Regina looked across the room. Robin was sitting all the way in the back, not moving or stopping anything. Robin gave her a small smile silently telling her that it was okay, she can live her life without him and he wasn't going to stop her. Regina's eyes welled up in tears, but she didn't smile back. At this moment, she knew what she wanted. She wanted Robin. She needed Robin to stop the wedding.

Regina wished for nothing more than Robin to stand and declare his love for her so they could get this over with. But now, Robin's smile faded as he watched Regina turn back to her fiance.

Henry looked over at Robin and saw the eagerness in his eyes. Henry wanted Robin to stop this wedding because he knew his mom wasn't happy with Daniel. She was happy with Robin.

"If there are no objections," The priest began and Robin decided that this wasn't goodbye. He didn't care if he made a fool of himself in front of all his friends and family, nothing mattered but telling Regina how he really felt.

"I object!" Robin rose from his seat and Regina turned her head quickly to see Robin out of his seat, pleading her with his eyes to feel the same. Regina couldn't help the smile growing on her face. She knew her soulmate wouldn't let her get married. She just knew he would stop this wedding no matter what.

Still sitting in the back, Snow, David, Emma, Hook, and Henry saw Regina's bright smile when Robin objected and they knew that nothing could come between soulmates. Henry couldn't have been happier that his mother's ex boyfriend finally mustered up the courage to stop this mistake from happening. And Regina's relieved face said it all.

"Robin." Regina breathed as Robin made his way to her. Daniel looked confused, but caught on quickly that the thief still had feeling for the queen. And the queen still had feeling for the thief.

"Regina, I love you, and I never stopped. You are my best friend, the person I go to when everything is wrong, the person I love with all my heart, the woman who stole my heart, Regina, you are my soulmate. I would walk through hell and back to be with you and I know we said that this isn't goodbye, but as soon as this is over, we both know that it is. And quite frankly, I don't know if I'm ready to let you go yet. I don't think I'll ever be. I promised you no regrets, but I also promised you I wouldn't stand in the way of your happiness. I understand if these words mean nothing to you and you continue with this ceremony. I know it is very selfish of me to say this, but I love you and I need you by my side." Regina stood in shock and she didn't hide the tears that were falling.

Regina looked at Robin carefully, knowing he meant everything he said. Regina loved him more than anything, now all she had to do was prove it.

"Robin, I love you too." Regina kissed Robin like her whole life depended on it. The audience all gasped and Hook whistled when the two's lips met. Regina pulled away from the kiss with a smile on her face, trying to control her tears.

Regina faced Daniel, who had a knowing smile on his face. Regina was about to apologize, but he broke her off.

"It's okay Regina. I completely understand. I'm just happy you finally realized it." Daniel kissed Regina on the cheek and left the room with his head held high.

Regina looked at Robin with all of the love in her eyes. The two smiled at each other and Regina spoke now.

"You know, I thought you would never stop this damn wedding." Regina and Robin laughed and then all seriousness sank in.

"Robin, I love you. I always have. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and now I know that you are the one. I should have stopped the wedding myself but I was just scared. Thank you so much for not giving up on me." Robin pulled Regina into another kiss, this one soft and loving, full of meaning. The guests all cheered and clapped, which caused them to smile.

"I guess we aren't the only ones who wanted this." Robin joked as they turned to see their family looking at them with relief washed across their faces.

"Was it your plan to stop the wedding?" Regina asked and Robin shook his head.

"Honestly, no. I wanted to give you a chance at happiness. But I realized that if I saw you kiss him I would be sick. So there was absolutely no way I could let that happen. I knew from the moment I saw you this morning what I needed to do, I just didn't actually plan on doing it until you looked at me. Then it was game over." Robin smiled as more tears gathered in Regina's eyes.

"When the priest asked if there were any objections and you just smiled at me…." Regina paused to catch her breath and regain her train of thought. "I thought you wouldn't stop the wedding. My heart broke because I also knew that if I went through with that, it would have been goodbye. But then you rose and my heart soared. Don't ever scare me like that again." Regina hugged Robin tightly and Robin smiled.

"Don't ever get married to someone else again." Robin said cheekily, and she laughed quietly.

"I promise you the next time I wear a wedding dress, you will be the reason why." Regina smiled and pulled away from Robin. Robin and Regina saw the heroes walking over to them, all smiles galore.

"Mom!" Henry called and wrapped his arms around Regina. Regina hugged her son back as Hook shook Robin's hand and clapped him on the back.

"Congratulations, Mate. We told you you could do it." Hook smirked and Robin rolled his eyes.

"The pirate even told you to crash my wedding?" Regina laughed and Robin shrugged.

"Apparently we have a lot of supporters, Love." Robin grinned and Regina blushed.

"Regina, I'm so happy for you!" Snow squealed as she hugged Regina too.

"Thanks Snow, but, uh, can't….breathe…." Regina gasped and Snow let go of her stepmother willingly.

"Sorry." Snow mumbled.

"So, are you guys just gonna let this venue go to waste?" Emma smirked and looked between Regina and Robin. Both looked shocked and started to protest.

"No, Emma. I think I've had enough excitement one day." Regina raised her eyebrows and Emma shrugged.

"Just saying. You guys already confessed your love, so why wait?"

"Well, I didn't really have the proper chance to propose now, did I?" Robin asked and Emma sighed.

"Well, hurry up Robin. Some of us don't want to get rid of these dresses anytime soon." Emma smirked again. Robin smiled and promised it wouldn't be long. Regina and Robin were all smiles the rest of the day and couldn't wait for the chance to be happy. Finally together. After all, pixie dust never lies.


End file.
